Radiotherapy is used to treat cancers and other ailments in mammalian (e.g., human and animal) tissue. One such radiotherapy technique is a Gamma Knife, by which a patient is irradiated by a large number of low-intensity gamma rays that converge with high intensity and high precision at a target (e.g., a tumor). In another embodiment, radiotherapy is provided using a linear accelerator, whereby a tumor is irradiated by high-energy particles (e.g., electrons, protons, ions and the like). The placement and dose of the radiation beam must be accurately controlled to ensure the tumor receives the prescribed radiation, and the placement of the beam should be such as to minimize damage to the surrounding healthy tissue, often called the organ(s) at risk (OARs).
Traditionally, for each patient, a radiation therapy treatment plan (“treatment plan”) may be created using an optimization technique based on clinical and dosimetric objectives and constraints (e.g., the maximum, minimum, and mean doses to the tumor and critical organs). The treatment planning procedure may include using a three-dimensional image of the patient to identify a target region (e.g., the tumor) and to identify critical organs near the tumor. Creation of a treatment plan can be a time consuming process where a planner tries to comply with various treatment objectives or constraints (e.g., dose volume histogram (DVH) objectives), taking into account their individual importance (e.g., weighting) in order to produce a treatment plan which is clinically acceptable. This task can be a time-consuming trial-and-error process that is complicated by the various organs at risk (OARs, because as the number of OARs increases (e.g., up to thirteen for a head-and-neck treatment), so does the complexity of the process. OARs distant from a tumor may be easily spared from radiation, while OARs close to or overlapping a target tumor may be difficult to spare. Segmentation may be performed to identify the OARs and the area to be treated, for example, a planning target volume (PTV). After segmentation, a dose plan may be created for the patient indicating the desirable amount of radiation to be received by the PTV (e.g., target) and/or the OARs. The PTV may have an irregular volume and may be unique as to its size, shape and position. A treatment plan can be calculated after optimizing a large number of plan parameters to ensure that the maximum dose is provided to the PTV while as low a dose as possible is provided to surrounding healthy tissue. Therefore, a radiation therapy treatment plan may be determined by balancing efficient control of the dose to treat the tumor against sparing any OAR. Typically, the quality of a radiation treatment plan may depend upon the level of experience of the planner. Further complications may be caused by anatomical variations between patients.
Currently, most treatment planning procedures limit the parameters considered to those associated with the specific patient or to the specific treatment session. Experience generated from previously developed treatment plans for the same patient, or similar treatment procedures for patients having the same kind of tumor with similar size and location taking into account potential outcomes (e.g., dose applied, success rate, survival time and the like), however, has not been effectively used in the procedures of developing new plans. What is needed is the ability to utilize previous treatment plans to predict objective parameters for one or more outcomes that may be used to generate a radiation therapy treatment plan, which may provide an optimized dose to be delivered to treat the tumor, while minimizing exposure to the one or more OARs.